What's happening to him?
by Moosche
Summary: Connor, Abby and Danny were standed in the past for a year. When they return, Becker welcomes Connor back with open arms. But something seems different about their Captain. Connor/Becker
1. Chapter 1

_**Looking Back**_

Out of all the times Connor hoped. This one was sure to be his last. After a year in the Cretaceous with Abby, he lost hope in finding his home. Not the building. But a place where he felt he belonged. He had just found it after they escaped the future predators the first time.

_Connor walked down the quiet corridors of the ARC, determined to find the man who risked his own life for theirs. A man Connor__'__s heart started to leap at. Sure he liked Abby before. But as soon as he just glanced at this man, seen what he__'__s done for them, even though he barely knows them, Connor loved this man. Connor found the man in the locker room, stiffly pulling his torn t-shirt over his head. Connor had frozen in the doorway, not knowing wherever to help as the man struggled or to flee. Unfortunately for Connor, Becker heard the footsteps and turned to glance at him, smirking. _

"_Alright there__ Connor?" he asked._

"_Yeah." Connor replied meekly. "How'__s y-your shoulder?" _

"_Little sore. It'__ll go overnight." he shrugged._

_Connor let out a laugh, causing Becker to frown at him. Connor felt his cheeks heat up. _

"_It's just -" Connor started. "It'__s just unbelievable how you survived after facing those predators. On your own for that matter. How did you do it?"_

"_I don'__t really know to be honest." Becker shrugged. _

_Connor chewed nervously on his lip and stepped forward, closer to Becker. _

"_Here. Let me__ help you with that. That shoulder looks pretty stiff." Connor said nervously. _

"_Thanks." Becker mumbled. _

_Connor helped get Becker__'__s stiff arm through a plain black t-shirt and a longer sleeved jacket. Becker groaned as he bent his arm the wrong way, causing Connor to step back. Becker gave Connor a lopsided, apologetic smile. Both staying quiet. Connor shifted from foot to foot, nervously, thinking that Becker was going to growl at him. But instead, they stayed staring at each other. Connor took the time to fully notice the small scar on Becker__'__s eyebrow that seemed to animate on its own accord. Which it had done just then. It leaped close to Becker__'__s hairline in confusion as to why Connor was grinning at him. _

"_Your eyebrows have a mind of their own." Connor giggled. _

"_I never noticed." Becker genuinely replied. _

_Connor bit his lip as Becker turned to fold his clothes and toss them back in the locker. Connor wanted to thank the man, but he didn__'__t know how. That__'__s when Connor couldn__'__t take it anymore. He spun Becker around, pinning him against the lockers and slammed their lips together. Connor was about to back off, when Becker__'__s hands gripped his waist and pulled Connor closer. Connor never expected Becker to react in that way, shove him off yeah, but this. When they had released each other__'__s lips, neither man said a word._

_Until Becker broke it. _

"_Come back to my place." He asked, his voice sounding quiet._

_Connor frowned and his mouth was quicker than his brain. "Why?"_

"_Because." Becker paused, squeezing Connor'__s hips slightly. "I want you there."_

"_Why me?" Connor chuckled._

"_Why did you just kiss me?" Becker smirked. _

_Connor__'__s brain clicked in and smiled widely. Connor run his thumb over the small hair__'__s on the back of Becker__'__s neck, making Becker shiver. _

"_You soppy git." Connor joked. "I would never have thought you'__d be this soft."_

"_Hey." Becker shot. "I have 3 sisters, I have you know."_

"_Really?" Connor leant back slightly._

"_Yep. Only son." Becker smirked._

"_No wonder you'__re soft." Connor laughed and kissed Becker again._

Connor smiled to himself as he remembered the feel of Becker's lips on his. The way Becker would always make sure Connor was alright before trying something new. The way he was always protective of everyone, especially Connor. Connor missed their nights in; both huddled on the sofa, with a DVD playing. Connor found that Becker was just like him when it came to romance. Useless. It's the small things that made Connor happy though. He found it funny when Becker used to frown at something he didn't understand or look worriedly at Connor when he had a new idea.

Connor hoped that this was all a dream and he would wake up beside Becker. Who would be sporting a bed head. Which Connor found sexy of course. Connor had once watched Becker sleeping peacefully on his stomach one night, his arm around Connor's waist. Connor had noticed that Becker always kept skin to skin contact when they were together. Especially in bed. As if the soldier was afraid he'd lose his scientist.

Connor sighed loudly and looked to the sky of the Cretaceous. He wanted to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you guys I'll mass upload<strong>

**If I finish my nails quickly, then I'll post the next chapter of my Help Returns up tonight**

**It'll make it 4 uploads in one day**

**New personal record for the month**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Return**_

Connor was startled by Abby's scream. He shot up and sprinted to where he thought he'd heard the sound. Hoping she wasn't attacked. He was not prepared to lose her or stay in this place on his own. He skidded to a halt when he saw Abby.

And Danny.

He smiled widely. "DANNY!"

Danny let go of the hug between him and Abby and turned his attention to Connor.

"So. Still here. After a year. What must they think back home." Danny joked.

"Yeah. They must think we're dead or something." Abby shrugged.

"I wouldn't think that yet!" Connor argued. "Maybe. . . Maybe some of the old team are hoping we're alive. Even Lester."

"Connor. It's been a year. Just stop." Abby sighed.

Connor wanted to run away. Away from them, to find their lost hope. They must have some somewhere. Danny didn't know wherever to believe Abby or Connor. Connor hoped that Becker was still there. Connor glared at them both, tears threatening to fall, before turning around.

"Look." Danny stopped Connor from walking off. "It's good to hold onto hope. But. Think logically. If they did want to rescue us. They would've by now."

Connor let one tear fall, which he wiped away quickly. He frowned at Danny, who was staring off into space. Danny walked over to what looked like a small burrow. He dug around for a few seconds before holding up the same device Helen had used. All three of them now had a wide smile on each of their faces. Connor's was the widest. His mind instantly flew to Becker and the soldier's face when they were reunited. Connor snatched the device, trying to figure out, well, remember how it worked.

"Can you remember how it works?" Abby asked.

"Yes!" he snapped. "Sorry."

"Shouldn't something come up on the screen?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" Connor sobbed. "I knew it was too good o be true!"

And with that he threw the device onto the floor. The device brightly shone and activated an anomaly.

"Stay there. I'll make sure it's the right anomaly." Danny bravely instructed.

He took a deep breath and stepped through. Abby grabbed Connor's hand, squeezing it tight. Connor bit his bottom lip. He hated waiting. Especially now. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long as Danny returned with a newspaper. He showed them the front cover. 2011. They all smiled at each other. They could finally go home. They all rushed through. Stepping into the familiar London that they grew to love and protect.

Soon, two large black cars skidded to a stop in front of them and an army of men, all dressed in black charged at them, shouting orders for them to get on the floor.

"Quiet!" a man with an all too familiar voice shouted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"You know. Here there and everywhere." Danny smirked.

"We sent four missions to find you." Becker informed. "All unsuccessful."

"Well. We're here now. That's all that matters." Abby smiled.

Connor had frozen as soon as he saw Becker. He didn't know if Becker still liked him. The soldier didn't seem to acknowledge him. Connor felt his heart drop as Abby and Danny, each hugged Becker. Becker smiled at each one before sending them with his men. Then he turned to Connor. The softness gone. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at Connor. Connor felt his stomach tighten in both fear and nervousness. Becker strode forward, letting his arms drop to his sides. His men, Abby and Danny gazed on in curiosity as to what Becker was going to do.

"You." Becker growled/whispered close to Connor's face. "Are grounded."

And with that, he captured Connor's lips softly in his own. Everyone's jaws dropped in surprise. But Danny's eyebrows raised and he had a smirk on his lips. Connor sighed against Becker's lips, winding his arms around Becker's neck, while Becker's arms wrapped around Connor's hips, bringing him closer. Their bodies touching completely.

"And I was starting to think you hated me." Connor whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"Do that again and I just might." Becker sneered.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon. Not without you at least." Connor chuckled.

"Good. I can't do my job while you're off gallivanting." Becker joked.

They stepped back, keeping their hand's entwined.

"Now come on. Lester will be quite happy you're all back. And in one piece." Becker smiled. His eyes now shining brighter.

Connor pulled Becker even closer is that was even possible, his head resting on Becker's shoulder. Becker buried his head in Connor's shoulder, thankful to have his geek back. Becker felt that he could cry with happiness. But he couldn't in front of his men. Instead, he just tightened his arms around Connor's ribs. He guess that it may hurt Connor, but the scientist never said a word. Becker took in a deep breath and stepped back, taking Connor's hand in his. Connor blushed as Becker pulled him along towards the cars and towards the ARC.

* * *

><p><strong>Who watched this week's primeval?<strong>

**i did**

**I almost cried :(**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Evening**_

After a day of chasing two creatures, both as deadly as each other, Becker stumbled through his flat door with Connor tailing along behind him. Becker had taken most of Connor's stuff and stored it in his own flat. He hoped Connor wouldn't notice. But, Connor being Connor, did.

"You saved my stuff!" he bounced over to the cardboard box next to Becker's DVD rack.

Becker shrugged. "I don't let go easily."

"I can see that." Connor giggled. "Did you really think I would come back? All that time."

Becker nodded, sitting down on the couch, watching Connor fish all his stuff out. Becker found him adorable at how he kept mumbling things to himself as he picked up different gadgets and picture frames. Becker felt his eyes drop slowly as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and his head on his hand. Becker knew he's had too many restless nights and nightmares over the past year and a half and it was finally catching up with him. Connor looked back at Becker, smiling softly at the soldier. He glanced at the time. 7 o'clock in the evening. He got up and quietly made his way to Becker, ignoring the mess he'd just made with his stuff and shook Becker's shoulder.

"Come on." He encouraged. "You need some sleep and I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."

Connor pulled the half asleep soldier from the couch, bringing one of Becker's arms over his neck for support. He practically carried Becker to the bedroom. It was when Becker collided with the bed, he woke up more.

"You took your time." Connor giggled, getting changed out of the ARC uniform they had given him.

"Well. I usually start to drift off but beds seem to have the opposite effect on me." Becker sighed, sitting up stiffly.

Becker simply pulled off his boots and trousers, throwing them onto the floor and flopping back down, covering his eyes with his arm. Connor smiled down at the man he fell in love with. Connor lay down on his stomach next to Becker, watching the other man peacefully lie there. Connor leaned forward and softly kissed Becker. Remembering the first time they found each other like this. Becker eagerly kissed back, snaking his tongue around Connor's. Connor's hand moved up the inside of Becker's shirt, resting over his heart. Their kiss was slow and gentle, as if both of them were scared of harming the other. Becker moved his arm from his eyes and curled his fingers into Connor's long hair.

"I missed you being all soft." Connor said after breaking the kiss.

Becker raised an eyebrow at him. "I missed having a geek to prise out of a creature's jaw all the time."

"I don't get eaten!" Connor shrieked.

"Almost then." Becker agreed. "I never met anyone like you."

"Haven't you?" Connor frowned. "Everyone has a geeky type friend."

"Connor. Did you forget I grew up in the military with three sisters?" Becker smiled.

Connor nodded, smiling widely and blushing slightly. He had forgotten the bit where Becker has three sisters. Connor let his head drop onto Becker's shoulder, curling up beside the soldier. Becker wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulders, securing the young man to his side.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one's quite short but I'll try to write more for the other parts<strong>

**This is more of a filler rather than a big chapter**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Signs**_

Becker returned to the ARC after disposing of the now dead tree creeper. He felt exhausted after running halfway across the city trying to find the bloody thing. He was ready to just go home and crash out all night. But first, he had to find Connor. They had a small argument earlier over the ear pieces about not re-opening the anomaly. Becker was just following orders. No one is allowed through the anomalies. But Matt had gone through. Becker had angered Abby, causing her to hit him, but he wasn't sure if Connor was mad at him. He hoped that Connor wasn't too mad at him.

He eventually found Connor in his new office, just sitting at the desk, his head in his hands. Becker knocked on the door before he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Connor." Becker called, making his way to the scientist.

"Just leave me alone Becker." Connor mumbled.

"Connor. We need to talk about it." Becker pushed, standing on the other side of the desk, leaning on it.

"Becker. Why wouldn't you reopen the anomaly?" Connor asked, lifting his head. "Matt could've died in there."

"He disobeyed the policy." Becker mumbled.

"He could've died Becker!" Connor snapped. "Anyone else would've opened it."

"He was as good as dead through that anomaly!" Becker argued.

"He saved a woman! If he hadn't gone through, she would've died! But if you hadn't opened the anomaly then they'd both be dead and we'd never know!" Connor shot back.

"He should've just let her die through there. She chose to run through in the first place." Becker tried to keep as calm as possible but was failing.

"What if I had gone through to save her?" Connor asked. Making Becker tense up. "What if I was on the other side of that anomaly? Would you have opened it then?"

Becker stayed silent. He didn't know. He couldn't disobey the policy, but he couldn't leave Connor. His heart pulled at its limits at the look that Connor was giving him. Full anger and disappointment in the young man's eyes. Becker chewed on the inside of his bottom lip.

"I knew it." Connor mumbled. "Get out."

"Connor." Becker sighed.

"Just get out!" Connor yelled, pointing to the door.

Becker couldn't argue against Connor, so he left. He shut the door quietly on his way out and speed walked his way to the bathrooms. He shut himself in one of the cubicles and sat down on the floor, leaning against the sides of the cubicle. He felt his chest start to burn.

"Not now." He breathed. "Anytime but now."

Meanwhile, one of Becker's soldiers spotted the captain looking really dizzy and pale. He followed the captain into the bathrooms, making sure he didn't see the soldier. He heard Becker mutter something to himself before it sounded like he couldn't breathe. The soldier, Becker's second in command, Johnson, lay down on his stomach and looked under the cubicle. He found Becker unconscious and struggling to breathe.

"Captain." Johnson called. "Captain!"

Becker didn't respond. Johnson jumped to his feet, pressing the medic alert on his earpiece.

"We need a medic to the men's restroom next to lab 3" Johnson shouted. "I repeat, we need a medic to the men's restroom next to lab 3"

"What's up Johnson?" Dr Breezy responded.

Dr Theo Breezy was the head medic in the ARC. There were three in total, but Dr Breezy was there nearly all the time. He wasn't tall. He was quite short, only just about taller than Abby. With blond hair and sea blue eyes that were usually hidden behind his fringe or glasses. He looked young for what he knows. You'd normally find him wearing blue jeans, plain long sleeve shirt, any colour converse. The only way they could tell he was a medic was the badge he has pinned onto his shirt. He came up with the idea of having the medical emergency button on the top of the ear pieces. It was a quick fire way of getting the medical team down there without having to go through Jess or any other member of the ARC.

"I think Captain Becker's collapsed. He's locked the door and I can't bust it down, he's slightly leaning on it." Johnson replied.

"How his breathing?" Breezy, his nickname, asked while grabbing two needles and filling them up.

"It sounds like he can't" Johnson replied, sounding worried.

"Right. I'm on my way." Breezy shouted a little too loudly. "Don! Grab the oxygen tank"

As Breezy sped down the corridors with Don, his assistant, behind him, researchers had to dive out of the way to avoid the two. They burst into the restroom, with Breezy diving straight onto his stomach to look at Becker from under the door. Breezy handed the two injections to Don to hold and went into the cubicle next to Becker. He jumped up, grabbing the top of the cubicle and hauled himself over. He carefully lowered himself next to the passed out Becker. The first thing Breezy done was check his pulse. It was a strange one. Like he had a murmur in his heart. Breezy gripped Becker's shoulders, lifting Becker's head so it was now straight on his shoulders and shook him.

"Becker!" Breezy called. "Becker. Wake up."

Becker made an annoyed groans and squeezed his eyes tighter. It's a sign. Breezy reached up and unlocked the door, taking the oxygen tank and placed the mask over Becker's face.

"Dr Breezy." Jess called down the ear piece. "What's the medical emergency?"

"Captain Becker's collapsed, possibly due to stress or lack of sleep." he replied.

"Will he be alright?" Jess asked.

"I'm hoping. I only just got here. Plus he'd locked himself in a cubicle, making it a bit harder to get to him. Don blue." Breezy commanded and explained.

Don handed the vial with the blue liquid in it while Breezy felt along Becker's stomach. Breezy found the small lump that he was looking for and stuck the needle in it, pressing down hard afterwards.

"Yellow." Breezy asked.

They swapped the needles around swiftly and Breezy stuck the new needle into the main vein in Becker's neck. He handed the now empty needle to Don who put them back in a special disposable case for them. They waited impatiently for a sign that the drugs had worked on Becker's system. Soon enough, after a few minutes, Becker's breathing slowed to a normal pace. Breezy pulled out his stethoscope to check Becker's heartbeat for that strange beat. Sure enough, Breezy found a small murmur in the soldier's heart. He made a mental note to tell Becker to get that checked out either with him or the doctor. Becker's eyes soon fluttered open, catching Breezy's bright blue ones. Both Becker's eyes had turned a slight red, making Breezy frown.

"you feel better?" Breezy asked, looping the stethoscope back around his neck.

"Think so." Becker breathed, rubbing his eyes.

"You need to go home. I'll inform Lester, you just need to find someone to take you home." Breezy instructed. "Can you stand?"

Becker removed the mask off his head and shakily got to his feet using Breezy and the wall for support. He leant heavily on Johnson as he stood upright and out in the open.

"Johnson. Take Captain Becker home." Breezy commanded.

"Yes sir." Johnson nodded, helping Becker walk down to the car park.

* * *

><p><strong>I am seriously cruel to Becker.<strong>

**Not only do I hurt him in this chapter. But in my other stories too. What am I doing?**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Nightmare**_

Connor got home that evening, still in a bad mood from his small argument with Becker. He hates to fight with the man he loves. It was dark in the apartment, causing Connor to frown. He'd heard that Becker had gone home early because the medic told him to, but there was no sign of him. Connor dumped the keys into the small bowl they keep by the door, hearing them clatter against Becker's. Connor frowned again. Either Becker had forgotten his keys, or he is home. Connor walked further into the apartment, hearing a small whimper come from the living room. He peered over the top to find Becker, curled up on the sofa, fast asleep, hugging one of the cushions. Connor smiled and moved around to the front of it, brushing Becker's hair from his forehead.

"You are adorable when you sleep." Connor mumbled, getting up to find a blanket for Becker.

He didn't want to disturb Becker since he knows how much Becker's been awake for over the past year. He needs his sleep. Connor quickly found a blanket and gently dropped it onto Becker's body, pulling it up high on the soldier's shoulders. One of Becker's hands instinctively held on to the edge of the blanket. Connor noticed that he does it usually when he's not touching Connor. Connor kissed his forehead before getting up to go to bed. Connor wrapped the blankets further around himself. He found that the bed was colder without Becker's body against him. But, even if he tried to move a sleeping Becker, he'd more than likely wake the soldier up. Eventually, he managed to fall asleep.

About 2 hours later, Connor was woken by a sound. He frowned with his eyes closed, then relaxed. He brushed it off. He was probably dreaming it. He settled back down when it happened again. It was a shout. He lifted his head, more awake, looking around the room and frowning even deeper. He sat up slowly, hearing a whimper this time. At first he thought it was an intruder. But they would've woken Becker if they broke in.

"Becker" he shouted under his breath.

He threw the covers off him and silently made his way back into their living room. The cries were louder now.

"NO!"

Connor run into the room, finding Becker on his back, breathing heavily. His fists were clenching against the air and tears were flowing down his cheeks. It scared Connor. Becker whimpered loudly as more tears fell down his face. He was having a nightmare. Connor gripped his shoulders and tried to shake him awake.

"Don't make me!" Becker cried, his hands gripping onto Connor's arms, pushing them away.

"Becker! Wake up mate! You're scaring me!" Connor panicked.

"Get off me!" Becker shouted back. "NO! Leave him alone!"

"Leave who alone?" Connor asked more softly.

"Please." Becker whimpered more quietly. "Take me! No! CONNOR!"

Becker shot up, shouting. Connor sat on the sofa and caught Becker in his arms. Becker breathed heavily for a minute before breaking down on Connor's shoulder, his arms wrapping tightly around Connor's shoulders. Connor just let him cry, trying not to join him. Becker's body shook with the heart breaking sobs. Connor pressed a kiss to the side of Becker's head, rubbing his back softly as Becker calmed. Becker turned his head, leaning on Connor more. He didn't want to leave Connor's arms. He felt safer. He felt happier. He sat up straighter, going to rub his eyes, but Connor beat him there. Cupping Becker's cheeks and using his thumbs to wipe away the tears as Becker sniffed.

"It's alright." Connor reassured softly. "It was just a dream."

"A half nightmare." Becker mumbled, another few stray tears escaping.

"How?" Connor asked, lowering his hands to Becker's waist.

"It was when you came back. . . . But-" Becker faltered. "But Abby was . . . Dragging you back . . . You were injured . . . And you . . . You died in my arms and they tried taking me away from you and they forced me away and they covered you up but a creature came through and took you and . . ."

Connor pulled Becker down so he rested his head on Connor's shoulder as he hiccupped from the sobs returning. He brought his knuckles to his mouth and bit down on one of them. Connor held him tightly, making sure he wasn't going to break again.

"That never happened." Connor said softly. "I'm here now."

"I know. It was just . . ." Becker mumbled. "It was just so real. I thought it actually happened."

"That happens with some dreams." Connor replied.

"But." Becker started, sitting up. "The dreams I had over the past year. . . They were mostly memories. Of you and Abby and Danny and . . . Sarah. . . I kind of forgotten what dreams were for a while I guess."

"Well. If you want to talk about them. I'm here." Connor said before kissing Becker's forehead.

"I don't know how I survived without you." Becker joked.

"But you did. We both survived an ordeal." Connor smiled, glad that Becker was happier. "Come on. Come to bed with me. Not as warm without you."

"Comfier than the sofa anyway." Becker stretched before trying to stand.

Connor helped him to stand up and took his hand, leading them to the bedroom. Connor glanced up at Becker, who had the heel of his hand pressed into his temple and frowning in pain.

"You alright mate?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah. Just headache." Becker mumbled in reply.

Connor dropped it. He knew that if Becker wanted to tell him, he'll do it in his own time. Becker wanted to tell him something. But, he was scared. Too scared in fact. He hadn't realised that they were both curled up together, on their sides, hand in hand, forehead to forehead, until he heard Connor's light snoring. Becker let go of Connor's hand and wrapped it around Connor's waist, pulling him closer. Becker knew that it would bug him all night until he woke up. He swore to tell Connor. But when he tried, he chickened out.

* * *

><p><strong>I cried when I read through this.<strong>

**I hope you don't**

**But I kind of hope you do since it shows that it's a good part**

**And I'm about to go hiking with a high chance of rain in the middle of nowhere tomorrow**

**I think I may just pretend to be looking for an anomaly while I'm there.**

**Then again**

**My friends will think I have officially lost my mind**

**They threatened to throw me in a lunatic asylum once!**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A quiet afternoon**_

It was a pretty quiet day in the ARC, so most of the team found themselves desperately trying to busy themselves. But Connor was unable to find anything. Until he found Becker in his office, going through some paperwork. Connor smiled at his boyfriend's slight frown as he concentrated on the work he was probably given to by Lester. Becker then leaned on his elbows, pressing the heels of his hands into his temples. Connor noticed that he'd been doing that more recently. Connor knocked on the door before he entered, not to startle the captain. Becker lifted his head up and smiled as Connor stood beside him.

"You look like you have a headache." Connor commented.

"Do I?" Becker frowned.

"Becker. I saw you press your hands to your head." Connor raised his eyebrows.

"Ok. I have a headache. So what?" Becker shrugged.

"Take the rest of the day off if you're ill." Connor ordered, putting his hand on Becker's shoulder.

"I have too much to do." Becker retorted.

"Hey." Connor softly said, moving behind Becker. "You need to relax more."

Connor pressed his hands into Becker's shoulders, making him lean back into the back of his chair and rest his head against Connor's torso. Connor rubbed both shoulders in time, slowly massaging the soldier's tense shoulders. Becker hummed in response, making Connor smile wider. Connor leant down and pressed his lips to Becker's neck, right above the man's pulse. Becker head subconsciously moved away from Connor, giving Connor better access to that part of his neck.

"That better?" Connor whispered, kissing Becker's ear.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Becker breathed in reply.

Connor smiled and captured Becker's lips with his own. But before it went any further, Lester knocked on the door.

"Can you two not do that while at work?" He asked sarcastically, then walked off.

Both men turned red with embarrassment. But only Becker had a slight smile. Becker squeezed Connor's hand, before leaning forward to finish his paperwork. Connor leaned forward, pressing into Becker's back.

"How about we go somewhere less public?" he whispered.

"Like where?" Becker asked.

"Erh." Connor frowned, thinking.

Suddenly, one of Becker's hands flew to his stomach, pressing into it and biting his lip. As much as that lip biting action turned Connor on, he hated it when Becker done it in pain. He brushed a small piece of his lover's dark brown hair away from his forehead.

"I'm fine." Becker breathed.

"No." Connor plainly interrupted. "You're not. Now you're going home to recover."

"Like hell I'll be doing any recovering." Becker smirked at Connor.

Becker grabbed Connor's chin and brought his lips down for a passionate kiss. Their lips moved in synch for a while before Becker slipped his tongue past Connor's lips. Becker slid out, backing away from the desk and pulling Connor down onto his lap, not breaking the kiss. Connor ran his hands up and down Becker's torso, under his shirt, while Becker's hands were tangled in Connor's hair. Becker's hands lowered to the open zip of Connor's jacket, clinging to it.

"No need to grip that hard mate" Connor giggled.

"There is." Becker mumbled, but then regretted saying it. Why did he say it? "Never mind."

"No. Becker. What's wrong?" Connor frowned, cupping Becker's face in his hands, making the soldier look at him.

"It's nothing." Becker huffed, smiling. "I'm just paranoid over something."

"Becker. You know you can tell me anything." Connor insisted.

"It's just that." Becker sighed in frustration before carrying on. "After a year stuck with Abby. I thought maybe you . . . You know."

"You thought I would rather be with her than you." Connor raised an eyebrow. But then smiled and giggled lightly. "That's silly. Sure we've gotten closer. She know more about our relationship than anyone else. But I could never cheat on you Becker."

"That's good to know" Becker smirked before reattaching their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for the long gap<strong>

**I've been busy with 2 18th birthday parties for my 2 friends and my own one **

**then I've been ill for a week**

**and I've been out going on small adventures without a map**

**this chapter is a little fluffy**

**but the action will explode on you in the next one **

**xx **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Witnessed by Connor**_

Becker sprinted into the currently empty school, catching up to Matt and Connor.

"You took your time." Matt frowned at Becker's lateness.

"I forgot I had a doctor's appointment." Becker replied.

Connor just stared at both men, waiting for one of them to snap at the other. Fortunately neither did, but carried on in silence.

"You never told me about it." Connor whispered to Becker.

"I thought I did. It didn't take too long anyway. I had to leave. So they moved it to later on this afternoon." Becker whispered back. "Or at least when this is over."

"It isn't anything serious though. Right?" Connor checked.

Becker stopped and stared at Connor. "Connor. I'll explain it later."

Connor also stopped and watched as Becker caught up to Matt who was inspecting the broken vending machine and mess on the floor. Connor was left to his thoughts about what his boyfriend was telling him without saying it. He watched Becker worriedly, expecting the soldier to pass out or suddenly combust at any moment. Becker glanced up at the frozen Connor, his shoulders slumping in understanding. He now regretted telling Connor, well, implying something was going on. He walked back to Connor.

"Connor." he sighed, gripping Connor's shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. It's just a check up on something I had before."

"It's the reason for the pains in your head and stomach, isn't it?" Connor guessed.

Becker nodded grimly. "Yes. I had similar symptoms when I had it. I want to make sure it hasn't come back."

"I hope it hasn't." Connor mumbled with a soft smile.

"LESS TALKING AND MORE SEARCHING FOR THE ANOMALY!" Matt shouted.

* * *

><p>The cloud cleared quickly as Connor and the two boys carefully walked into the kitchen of the school with scarves and masks covering their noses and mouths from the awful gas. They looked around the room, Connor quickly shooting the last creature, and then spotted two figures slumped against the pantry door. Matt was just coming round, coughing through the smoke. But Becker remained lifeless. Worry grew inside Connor as he ran and dived to his knees next to Becker, checking for a pulse.<p>

"Jess! We need a medic quickly!" he shouted down the ear piece.

Connor could feel Becker's pulse hammering under his fingers. He turned to the unconscious soldier, cupping his cheek and turning his head to look at him. Connor moved his hand down to Becker's chest, frowning at the rapid heartbeat that was slowing too quickly.

"Come on Becks." Connor whispered.

Then Becker suddenly coughed the gas out of his lungs, slowly opening his eyes. Connor smiled at him, ignoring the two boys and Matt, only focusing on Becker. Becker weakly smiled up at Connor. Connor pulled him into a tight hug. Becker tried to return the hug, but could hold on as tight. They didn't notice at Matt frowning at how pale Becker's face was.

"Connor let go slightly." Matt instructed.

Connor had to, to glare at Matt. "Why?"

"Look at him." Matt pointed to Becker, who was now leaning against the wall again with his eyes closed.

Connor's eyes widened. "Becker!"

He pressed his fingers to Becker's neck, not feeling a pulse. Connor froze. His intelligent brain turning to mush. He didn't know what to do. Luckily, Breezy had only been a few doors down and literally run to help. He dropped to his knees next to Connor, placing a hand on his shoulder, silently telling Connor to back up. Matt helped with getting Becker onto his back on the floor.

"Hold Connor back." Breezy instructed Matt.

Matt stood beside Connor. Connor's hands were over his mouth, hoping that Becker will be alright. Breezy suddenly brought his fist down onto Becker's chest, hard. Connor went to punch Breezy for doing it, but was held back by Matt. Breezy moved so his ear was over Becker's mouth, listening to the soldier's extremely slow breathing. It was too slow. But he was alive. Breezy then pressed his fingers to Becker's wrist, staring at his watch as he counted. Too slow.

"We need to get him to hospital now!" he slightly shouted as a stretcher came in for Becker.

"I'm coming too." Connor demanded.

"Fine. Just don't try to kill me if I have to restart Becker's heart again." Breezy warned in full doctor mode.

Connor nodded and followed them out quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the stupidly late update<strong>

**I had trouble writing this bit. **

**plus I was busy**

**and that's not just an excuse**

**SORRY! :S**

**xx **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Connor finds out**_

Connor sat quietly in the waiting room of the nearby hospital. His leg bounced impatiently as he stared at the doors to Becker's room. He had tears in his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend dying on the canteen floor, bleeding out from his leg. It'll haunt him forever. A cup was thrust into his eye line, making him jump and look up at who the arm belonged to. Breezy smiled reassuringly down at Connor, a coffee cup in both his hands.

"I haven't poisoned it." He joked as Connor reluctantly took it.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Connor asked quietly.

"He'll be fine Connor. He's in a hospital." Breezy replied defiantly.

"Yes but."Connor took a deep breath and continued, "But what if they don't have the right blood, or he's bled out too much or his heart stopped again or he doesn't res-"

"Connor. I work here." Breezy interrupted. "I've seen him, they're being cautious in case he does have a bad reaction to the replacement blood. Making sure he wakes up."

"Did you help him?" Connor asked timidly, hoping that they could rely on someone they knew to help.

"No. Unfortunately, my shift starts tonight. Otherwise would've." Breezy answered with a sigh, glancing down the corridor to the doctor who worked on Becker. "I don't trust new doctors."

"Why not?" Connor asked with a small smile. Amused at Breezy's comments.

"They don't look for odd signs. Something I'm known for here." Breezy smirked.

"Don't look so smug." Connor told him.

"What? Those signs could possibly help in saving a life." Breezy reasoned. "Has Becker had any headaches or stomach aches?"

"He's had a few. But he just says they're from lack of sleep or some excuse like that." Connor answered, frowning.

Breezy's frown turned to one of concern and settled back in the chair, thinking. Connor recognised that face when he was figuring out how to fix an injury or what was wrong with someone or reading files.

"What's happening to him?" Connor asked.

Breezy's gaze turned to Connor's, unyielding. He knew Connor would blow up on Becker for not telling him. It would only strain Becker more. Then again, he knew that Becker would rant on about how he wanted to tell Connor and not Breezy.

"TELL ME!" Connor shouted.

Breezy sighed, resting the back of his head on the wall behind the chairs. Connor got up to find Becker and ask him, when Breezy grabbed Connor's jacket and pulled him back down forcefully. Breezy stared at Connor, silently telling him to stay. Connor got up and managed to get three steps away when Breezy shouted:

"He's got cancer!"

Connor froze.

He slowly turned to Breezy, whose gaze was on the wall in front of him.

"His cancer has returned." Breezy said quietly as Connor turned around. "He beat it 6 years ago. But recently, there have been signs of it returning. Bruising on his abdomen, stomach pains. His headaches are something else that I don't know."

"How do you know so much?" Connor asked, sounding on the edge of tears.

"Because _I _was with him at the time he was first diagnosed." Breezy mumbled. "He may be a brave soldier, but he'll need you pretty soon. I was there then. But you're there now. Just. Just bear with him. He's not the type to tell you if he's in pain. That's how I have gotten so good at reading signs."

"You said there's something else. What is it?" Connor demanded to know.

"He's terrified of anaesthetic. I never found out why. They could've operated on his stomach and removed the tumour that the cancer had caused. But he refused every time. Never giving a reason. I asked him time and time again as to why he wouldn't. But he would just change the subject or walk away." Breezy stared up at Connor, the pain in his eyes of remembering what a mess Becker had turned into.

That was the time the Doctor chose to tell them that they could see Becker.

"You go Connor." Breezy motioning to the door with his head.

Connor just nodded and made his way towards Becker. They both smiled at each other as Connor sat down on the side of the bed. Becker frowned at Connor's glazed over eyes, bringing his hand up to brush Connor's cheek.

"What's wron-"

"Breezy told me." Connor stated, making Becker frown. "He told me everything. . . why didn't you tell me that you had cancer?"

"I didn't want you to worry. It's gone." Becker softly spoke.

"Really Becker?" Connor spat. "You really think I haven't noticed the headaches or the stomach aches that you've been getting recently! And the mark on your stomach!"

Becker looked really hurt at it. He knew he should've told Connor earlier. But he kept telling himself that it wasn't coming back. He should've known better. He sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry." Connor mumbled. "I shouldn't have lost it like that."

"It's my fault. I should've told you sooner." Becker smiled.

They just stared at each other, enjoying the fact that they were both there. Until Becker asked:

"Is Breezy still out there?"

Connor frowned. "Yes. Why?"

"Can you get him for me?" Becker pleaded.

Connor got up to get Breezy, catching him getting up. But as he turned to Becker, the heart monitor caught his eye. "BREEZY!"

Breezy turned to where he heard his name, seeing a worried Connor. Breezy frowned in concern, sprinting into the room when he heard Connor shout his name again. Becker had collapsed, his heart beat frantic.

"Becker!" Connor shouted.

Breezy turned to the doctor who had heard Connor's shouting. "What did you do?"

"Just gave him a local anaesthetic and sew the wound up." The doctor replied.

"The anaesthetic does something to me." Becker breathed to Connor. "I'm not afraid of it. My body reacts badly to it."

"ANAESTHETIC!" Connor shouted to the bickering medics. "He's having a reaction to the anaesthetic."

"It's not in his notes." The doctor argued.

"THEN UPDATE THE BLASTED NOTES WHILE I SAVE THIS MAN'S LIFE." Breezy snapped, effectively scaring the doctor away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thispart almost made me cry. <strong>

**AND I'M TYPING IT!**

**if there are any mistakes. I blame the keyboard. This college computerhas a dodgy space bar. So tell me if there are any.**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys

I know you liked this series but I could not think of what I had planned. So I've lost interest with it.

But don't panic.

I may have a sudden burst of inspiration later on and come back to it. But it may be a while since now I've moved to the other side of the country and left my Primeval DVDs back home. I knew I should've brought them.

Anyway, just to say I may return to this. But it's unlikely to be soon.

I thank you all and throw my love to all the readers of this, especially those who favourite or followed and more specifically to those who reviewed it. I did have an amazing plotline for you but it's gone. I hope I can find it very soon.

Moosche out

For now


End file.
